1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air-cushion vehicles, and more particularly to such a vehicle which is fully operational and efficient in at least three different modes of operation, namely, as a waterborne air-cushion vehicle, as what is termed a wing-in-ground effect vehicle, and as a fully aerodynamic aircraft.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The present invention constitutes a modification of, or improvement in, those vehicles described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,475 issued Oct. 14, 1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,107 issued Sept. 21, 1982 to the present inventor, which will be referred to hereinafter as the parent specifications.